Broken
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Kai Toshiki gets asked by his friend Tokura Misaki to meet her at the school's backyard. Kai full of hopes comes to the place, only to encounter another person. And from that point on a journey full of pain and love begins. OCCness might occur. Fem! Aichi. MiwaMisa, KaiSaki, RenSaka, Eventual Kaichi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, BlackRoseDragon44 again with a brand new story for you! **

**I think, everyone knows by now that season 5 will have a new main cast, b****ut let's keep the spirit of the old cast alive by writing lots and lots of fanfiction! **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kai's POV<span>**

_Come meet me at the backyard at 3 PM today. I have something important to tell you. –Misaki_

This message came on my phone during Maths class. I looked and read it over and over again, confirming that I wasn't dreaming or having delusions. Could this be true? Does Misaki have the same feelings as I do? Has my long wait, my patience finally paid off?

I glanced at the clock to see it was already 2 PM and only short minutes parted me from my meeting. I was getting nervous and honestly a little excited? I always have my guard up, a thick wall keeping me from danger. That's why people could see me as cold and cruel, but to the people closest to me, like Misaki or Miwa, I was always more open, because I trust them, sometimes more than myself.

As the bell announced the end of the period I walked out of class only to be met with some girls throwing affectionate looks at me. I just closed my eyes and passed by without paying any attention to them. For them I was only a cool looking guy and nothing more, my personality doesn't seem to interest them at all. Despite that, no girl has ever directly confessed to me.

Misaki was totally different from those girls. She was strong and independent, not to mention beautiful. She never really cared about people's appearances and treated everyone the way he deserved. Most male students feared her, because of her feministic personality, but I found it on the other hand really attracting. To think, today might be the day, I have been aiming for, made my heartbeat go wild.

As I arrived I noticed I was the first one there. I made myself comfortable under a blooming tree and waited until Misaki would finally show herself. I looked up the sky and observed the fluffy clouds formed into various shapes and forms. After several minutes I pulled out my deck and started looking through it. Misaki was late. I wonder if something came in her way.

"K-Kai-kun!" a weak and soft voice called out for me. But, this isn't Misaki's voice. I put my deck to the side and sat up to be met with a pair of ocean blue eyes and cheeks flushed in a light tone of pink. Her long silky blue hair was glistering in the afternoon sun and he nervous smile made her appearance even more fragile. I realized soon, this was a set up, probably another crazy idea from my blonde friend, Miwa Taishi.

"Who are you?" I asked, more harshly than I intended to. But I was feeling angry, really angry. It wasn't this girl's fault, but no one else is here to be mad at. I brushed the dust from my pants and stood up to see that the girl was a good head smaller than me.

"I'm S-Sendou Aichi."

"Did Miwa send you? Tell him, this isn't funny anymore. This is so annoying," I muttered, feeling hurt and betrayed at the same time. Fine, Miwa doesn't know I like Misaki, but I was really hoping this message was from her. Now it turns out, she does pranks on me alongside with Miwa? Does this mean she has no other feelings for me than friendship? As I heard no response from the girl, I turned around and was shocked to see the girl, staring at the ground, biting her bottom lip. She looked like she was the edge of crying. Maybe this wasn't Miwa's doing after all?

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Aichi whispered, turning her back to me and running away. I wanted to stop her, but she was already gone. Great and now I made the poor girl cry. I sighed and took my bag, leaving the depressing environment of my school and making my way to Card Capital. Maybe some cardfighting will lift my mood from all the events today.

My chest was aching. I was always okay with me and Misaki being only friends, but the fact that she set up a meeting for a girl, who probably wanted to confess to me, confirmed the cruel reality I was always afraid of. Misaki harbors no feelings whatsoever for me and that tore me apart.

However, soon I was met with the colorful entrance door of my favorite card shop. The corners of my lips rose up a little and the familiar feeling of excitement replaced the guilt and anguish inside of me. I entered the shop to be greeted by Manager Shin and Sub-Manager. Misaki was currently involved in a cardfight with Suzugamori Ren and his girlfriend, Narumi Asaka watching from the side.

"Legion attack!" Ren exclaimed, demolishing Misaki's Vanguards and dealing her the sixth damage point. As they collected their deck, they noticed me standing at the entrance. Misaki's blue eyes pierced through me, probably curious about my meeting with the Sendou girl. I just looked away and made my way to Asaka and Ren.

"Ren-sama, do you want to fight me next?" Asaka asked, smiling at the redhead. He just repaid her the smile and the two lovebirds disappeared to another table to have some privacy, which didn't end up well, since a bunch of people gathered around them, knowing Ren and Asaka's fights are always in a way really epic.

"So…," Misaki said, sitting down next to me. She was waiting for me to tell her in detail how my meeting went, wasn't she?

"So, what?" I asked, trying to act like I knew about nothing. I felt her glare on me, but I just remained like that. What should I tell her? That I thought it was one of Miwa's pranks and ended up making her cry?

"So, how did your meeting with Aichi go?"

I just sighed and told her everything, except of course, that I secretly hoped for her to confess her love for me. She looked at me with disbelief, but what I don't know is what has got into me. But the same thought kept repeating in my mind, the thought that Misaki will probably never reciprocate my feelings for her.

"Kai, you need to apologize to her the first thing tomorrow!" Misaki commanded as she slammed her hands on the table. I knew she was right, but what was I supposed to say? Sorry, I thought my idiotic friend sent you to play a prank on me?

"And what should I tell her?"

"You have to think of something on your own. You have to find your own solutions to your problems," she exclaimed, giving me one of her more serious looks. Okay, though I have a crush on her, this is one of the things, which annoys me about her. Misaki probably won't let me to meet up with her after school, so I have roughly 15 hours to think of a plan.

Unfortunately, the next day came sooner than expected. I thought of only one possible solution to make it up to her. I wouldn't be so thoughtful if it was any other girl, but this one was different. Though, I have never talked or interacted with her, she seemed just like someone special. Man, I sound like one of those idiots in those stupid soap operas Miwa likes to watch. I guess it's rubbing off on me.

"2-A, this must be her class then," I said to myself, leaning against the wall next to the door and waiting for her to arrive. I wanted 15 minutes and still no sight of her. Just when I was about to leave the spot and curse myself for the stupid idea I registered her blue hair in the distance.

"Aichi, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, not waiting for her response and dragging her away from her friend. Her wrist was so slim and her skin so smooth… What the hell am I thinking? I lead her to the second floor, since I wanted us to have some privacy.

"Kai-k-, I mean, Kai-san, it hurts," she said, trying to break free from my hold. But I just tightened my grip and let go when we finally were alone. I could see she was still hurt from my reaction yesterday, since she avoided my look at all costs. I needed to make it up to her and now with my chances with Misaki blown away it couldn't hurt to give it a shot.

"Sendou Aichi, will you go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N I apologize for the OOCness. Without it, I wouldn't be able to write this story. And since I'm evil, I will tell you that this story won't be just sweet and fluffy... **


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a busy week, so sorry for not updating, though I will update at least once a week. Well, maybe I'll post another one on Sunday. (But I'm not quite sure about that.)**

**I'm really happy, I got so many reviews to the first chapter. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aichi's POV<span>**

I felt the light autumn breeze tickle my face as I looked at the sky and smiled at the shining sun above my head. I was carrying my school bag and looked at my wristwatch to see the time. I giggled a little, since it would be only short minutes before I would see Kai-kun.

A few days had passed since he asked me on a date and we actually haven't been to a date yet, but every since that day we have been walking home together. I have to admit, that he never talks really much and neither do I, but it really fills me with glee when we walk alongside each other home.

"Hey, Aichi. Why don't you ditch the dickhead and walk with me home for a change?" Miwa-kun asked, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I just laughed nervously and thought how someone like him could spend so much time with Kai-kun. I knew he meant it only as a joke, but it still was a tad odd in my opinion.

Then I felt his arm suddenly feel lighter, until I realized he had been pulled away from me by my dear friend, Misaki-senpai. She just had an annoyed facial expression on her face and Miwa put his hands together as a sign of begging for mercy. I laughed and then noticed Kai-kun wasn't with them.

"Isn't Kai-kun coming?" I asked, looking around if I couldn't catch a glimpse of Kai-kun somewhere.

"Huh? He didn't tell you? Kai has cleaning duty today, so he'll be off later. You shouldn't wait here for him though, it will take at least an hour and a half before he's done," Miwa-kun exclaimed, pointing at the school building to emphasize that Kai-kun was still there.

"Oh, I think he just forgot to mention it yesterday," I lied, since yesterday he had plenty of opportunities to tell me, but he didn't even squeak all the way home. Maybe he doesn't like it that he has to go home with me every day. Could it be that he just doesn't want to tell me that he doesn't want to do this anymore?

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Aichi!" Miwa-kun and Misaki-senpai said before leaving together. I glanced at them and thought that they would actually make a cute couple, but I doubt Misaki-senpai has any feelings for him, despite the fact they're very close to each other and to Kai as well.

But what should I do now? I sighed and decided it would be best just to wait. I would feel guilty if I would just leave. I sat down at a nearby bench and looked through my deck of Royal Paladins. I grinned as I looked at the card, which meant the world to me, Blaster Blade. It was given me by a special person, someone who I always craved to meet again, but didn't yet have the opportunity to.

Well, Misaki told me Kai-kun liked to play Vanguard as well. He probably doesn't know I play too. I would have to tell him sometime. I just looked through my cards and tried to finds way to add new combos for my strategy. I leaned at the back of the bench and waited for the time to pass, to finally Kai-kun to arrive.

…

I felt my body being carried and lazily opened my eyes to see myself being in the arms of someone. I looked up and blushed when I saw Kai-kun's familiar face so close to mine. Did I fall asleep back there? Man, this is so embarrassing!

"So, you are finally awake?" he asked in the most casual voice possible. My face only reddened more and I could seriously die of awkwardness.

"K-Kai-kun, y-you can p-p-put me down n-now," I exclaimed, struggling a little to show him I was perfectly fine and could walk on my own two feet. But he just held on tight on me and kept walking. He just looked forward and didn't reply to my demand.

"We're almost there. It's a way of saying thank you for waiting for me," he said, half absently. Kai-kun was really a strange person. I smiled and nuzzled a little into his chest. It felt so comfortable being in his arms, like in my soft bed.

He smelled like mint. I liked that scent. It was so fresh, but somehow sweet at the same time, making me adoring his presence even more. It must have looked really weird to the people around us, but in this position, it felt like we were the only people on Earth. I have never experienced what it was like to be so close to someone, but I think I might actually start to find it as something very joyful.

"Sorry for not telling you about my cleaning duties today. I wanted to mention it, but I forgot, since I had something special planned for tomorrow for us."

"What do you mean? I thought we would catch a movie together and something for dinner," I said, surprised to hear him, that he had other plans for our date tomorrow. He just shook his head and slowly let me stand on my own feet, since we already arrived at my home. He took his bag and dug through his things to find something, I suppose?

"Look, what I managed to get us."

He held two yellow tickets in front of my face. I looked closely and saw that those were tickets for the Cardfight! Vanguard Nationals this weekend! No way! I thought this was sold out weeks ago. How did Kai-kun manage to get these?

"You seem to be glad. Misaki told me you also played Vanguard, so I thought that our first date should be something extraordinary."

"But how did you get them?" I asked, wondering what influence or sources he could possibly have to get us these tickets at the last minute like this, I mean the Nationals already start tomorrow! He just chuckled, earning a confused look from me.

"Well, you haven't met them yet, but I have a friend, Suzugamori Ren, and he's playing with his team on that, so all I needed to do was beat him in a fight to get us these tickets."

Wow. Kai-kun was on a national finalist level? What impressive skills he must have. I would love to look though his deck build and see what kind of clan and Legion he's using.

"But, if you're able to beat him, why don't you participate on your own at Nationals?"

"I don't know. I never felt the need to do that, besides, I already once won the Nationals with my friends," Kai-kun replied, making my jaw drop. I swear, any further and it would hit the ground. He started to laugh at me and I just made a pouting face.

"Don't make a big deal out of it. If you like we can form with Miwa and Misaki a team and participate next year and beat team Asteroid," he exclaimed, ruffling through my long blue hair. I blushed again and felt my heartbeat fasten up at an extreme pace.

However, why does it seem like he sees my only like a little sister than a love interest?

He isn't getting nervous when we are together…

He acts like we were ages apart though we only have a 1 year gap between us…

Why?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N Okay, honestly, I have no idea where this story is going. I had something planned, but now it all got mixed up somehow. About the final pairings, I don't know yet, sorry people! But RenSaka is for sure, that's all. **

**One more thing, I will keep switching between POVs so I hope it won't confuse you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, so many reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kai's POV<span>**

Today was the day the National Tournament would take place. I looked at the big stadium, smiling the feeling of nostalgia overwhelming me. I was only 14 when I, Ren and Tetsu won the Nationals. Now Asaka took my place, since I didn't really crave to participate again at the tournament.

Come and watching the Nationals was the best I could think of for my and Aichi's first date. I was really thinking and I was afraid I wouldn't think of anything good. Shouldn't it be easy to come up with something for a date with someone you cherish so much? If Ren wouldn't talk about it all the time, I would have never challenged him for tickets to the tournament.

I don't feel my heart beating fast when I'm with Aichi. I don't feel like I do, when I spend time with Misaki. Does it mean I really am in love with Misaki? And that I'm not able to move on with someone who does have feelings for me? Am I just holding Aichi up?

"Kai-kun, I'm sorry for being late!"

I registered the harmonic voice of Aichi. I turned around and saw her sprinting my way, her hair flowing because of the wind. I enjoyed her company very much. Also she was really cute, I couldn't deny that and despite her personality being the very opposite of Misaki's, I really liked it. I found it adorable how shy and timid she was and her flushed cheeks whenever she would feel embarrassed. But is this love?

"It's alright I haven't been here for very long. Let's go inside," I said, offering her my hand. We were on a date after all, right? She blushed again and looked awkwardly on the ground. I just smiled gently at her grabbing her hand by force and going in with her. Her hand was tiny and her skin was so smooth, still I didn't felt what I was supposed to.

"So, do you think Ren-san will win this year?" Aichi asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Well, it's quite possible. He, Asaka and Tetsu really trained their butt off to win this year. However, team Caesar also has big chances," I replied, thinking how Asaka freaked out yesterday when she was training with Ren.

Aichi nodded and soon we saw the entrance to the stadium and our seats. It looked just like old times. We soon found our seats and looked at the match-ups. These were maybe the Nationals, but also already the finals. The elimination round was the previous weekend already. Well, team Asteroid was up against a team called Shadow Magicians. What a ridiculous name.

"Kai-kun, look, it's starting!" Aichi chirped excitedly. I have never seen this side of her before, sure I have known her only for a short while, but she was always pretty quiet when we hung out. She had that happy sparkle in her eyes. It suited her really well.

After some intense match-ups, the finals were already here. Of course, team Asteroid made the cut and who else than team Caesar was their opponent. Aichi probably doesn't know, but I and the team members of team Asteroid also know the players of Caesar personally. Koutei was an old friend of Ren, I don't know where they met, but I didn't think of it as important anymore.

"When her wimp cracks all beasts kneel down in front of her! I ride Cracking Beast Tamer! Barking Sky Tiger, Legion! To finish you off I need something special, her Legion Skill! I can Superior Call three units from the soul and whenever a unit is placed on the field it charges her up with an additional +3000 power. And that's not all! I use Purple Trapezist's skill to move a unit into the soul and Superior Call another to the field! So my Vanguards get +12000!"

Well, even the strongest players can't sometime guard against this monster attack and I'm not mentioning the powered up rear-guards she had. Asaka really mastered the Pale Moon Circus, I would have to tell her that later on. I glanced at Aichi who just had her eyes glued on the match. At least she seemed to have fun.

"Whoa, Asaka-san is really strong!" Aichi stated after she won her match. I nodded, since she was right. Asaka hated to lose and that's why she became so strong. Needless to say team Asteroid managed to win the whole tournament. It was a fun experience, though I couldn't really say I was surprised with the result.

"Kai!" the chirpy voice of my idiotic friend, Ren, echoed through the hall. I just sweat dropped and looked at the redhead. He sprinted towards me and tackled me to the ground with Asaka and Tetsu arriving right after him.

"Ren-sama, you can't just run away like that!" Asaka lectured, breathing heavily. Poor girl, to have to deal with such an energetic person must be really exhausting. But she always admired the Shadow Paladin user and I bet she was happy as never when he confessed to her.

"K-Kai-kun, are you okay?" Aichi asked leaning and peeking at me and Ren. My mouth formed into a small 'o' when I saw her smile and the way she put a string of he hair behind her ear. What an interesting ankle to look at her.

"Huh? Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Ren asked, standing up and closely examining Aichi, who gazed uncomfortably at Ren. I guess for someone who had never met Ren before it must be something rather strange than normal. I coughed and brushed the dust from my pants and stood up.

"Let me introduce you, guys, this is Sendou Aichi. And Aichi, the redhead is Suzugamori Ren and also the leader of Asteroid, the tall guy is Shinjo Tetsu and the Pale Moon player is Narumi Asaka."

"It's really nice to meet you all!" Aichi said, bowing down. Man, she was going overboard again, but I guess it means a lot to her for my friends to like her. The Asteroid trio smiled at her gently and told her to safe the formalities.

"I see you're on a date! Well, I don't want to interfere. Come on, Asaka, let's leave them," Ren said, making bored face. What is that supposed to mean. He ran away again and disappeared behind a corner and disappeared. Asaka just threw a complaint, and followed by Tetsu, ran off after Ren.

"You coming?" I asked, making my way to the exit. I heard a small squeak and heard tiny footsteps jogging after me. The day was almost over, so I guess, it was a successful first date? She looked really happy during the whole tournament, so I guess she liked our time together?

"I had a lot of fun today, Kai-kun!"

She looked so honest and her smile was really unique. Her cheeks very a little flushed and she looked at me half embarrassed. I stared at her for a few moments, million thoughts circling in my head. And all of them were the same. Do I love her?

"K-Kai-kun, r-really thank you," she mumbled, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. I was certainly taken aback by that, but now what? Did she want me to kiss her? What a bold move for someone as shy as Aichi to say the least. I hesitated, since I wasn't really sure what to do. I was so confused about my feelings towards this girl.

"I'm s-so s-sorry," Aichi said after a few seconds have pasted and looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes were low and I could read in her expression that she felt guilty for her actions. She turned around and wanted to escape into her house. But, this wasn't right. I grabbed her wrist before she could cross the gate and spun her around.

I pressed my lips against her, wrapping my arms around her slim frame. I could feel her surprise, but then noticed that she actually kissed back. She put her arms around my neck and moved closer to me. Her lips were soft and so sweet. I never experienced anything in this way.

I felt a light tickle in my stomach and was tempted to pull away to see what it was, but my body wasn't listening to my orders and moved even closer to Aichi's petite figure. I didn't want to lose the warmth. My gut feeling told me not to.

Usually I always relied on my healthy common sense, but…

Perhaps this time my gut is on the right way.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N I hoped you liked it. And for the KaiSaki fans, you'll get your part of fanservice in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aichi's POV<span>**

The bright rays of the sun shone through the blinds of my window and woke me from my slumber. I yawned and lazily sat up, rubbing my eyes to clear my view. My eyes wandered to the clock on my night table to see it was still fairy early. Then I registered a vibrating sound and realized it was my phone. I hurriedly stood up and checked the display to see a message. From Kai-kun.

_You wanna come to my place today?_

A wide smile spread on my face as I read the text over and over again. Despite it being a very simple and short message, it made my heart beat furiously and generally made me really happy. I put the phone back on the desk and walked into the bathroom, since I wanted to be as soon at Kai-kun's as possible. I looked at the reflection in the mirror and had to chuckle, since how come someone as Kai-kun likes someone as ordinary as me?

I took my things and dashed down the stairs only to be met with my mom and Emi in the living room, enjoying their morning meal. My mom noticed me and with a kind hand gesture invited me to join in and have a bite to eat.

"I'll just take this and eat it on my way. Mom, it is okay if I go to Kai-kun's today, right?" I asked, having a sip of the delicious tea.

"Sure dear, make sure though, you come home in time."

"Of course! I will head out now, see you later!" I exclaimed, taking my shoes and storming out of our small house. I knew Kai-kun won't run away or anything, but I just really want to be by his side already. I slowed down after a few meters, since me physical stamina was still pretty low. I looked at the sky and saw dark clouds hanging over me. Well, hopefully it won't rain today.

Soon I saw the familiar building where Kai-kun's apartment was located. I checked myself one last time before I knocked on the door.. The clicking sound of the lock was heard as the door opened a crack and revealed a smiling Kai-kun. How strange, he never smiled that much when I see him at school.

"Well, you are pretty quick, I give you that," he teased, fully opening the door for me to enter. I blushed madly and covered my eyes under my bangs. Kai-kun knows how embarrassed I get when he makes such a comment, despite that he still jokes around when he's with me.

"So what do you want to do today? I don't really have the desire to do anything in particular, so it's up to you," Kai-kun said, closing the door and flopping down on his couch. I sat down beside him and watched him stare at the ceiling. He looks so thoughtful again. One minute he's nice and really friendly and the second he's just the self, which he's famous for in my school.

It was always up to me to plan everything. I don't know it just makes me feel like I'm the one in the relationship and Kai-kun the one who isn't. It's hard to understand what's going on in his head and it's hard to read what is or isn't bothering him, but one thing is certain, it would take much more time to figure it out.

"Umm, anything would be fine, I guess. How about we go to Card Capital and visit Misaki-senpai?"

As soon as these words left my lips, emerald hues landed on me. I wondered if I said something wrong, but no, what could be possibly wrong with going and playing some Vanguard? Kai sat up and looked away. I silently sighed, what is it that Kai-kun is keeping from me? I already noticed when we were at Nationals the previous weekend. He seemed distracted and just not present.

I should show him he can trust me, that he can tell me anything and that I will always listen to whatever troubles him. I came closer, cupping his face and turn his face to mine, so our noses brushed against each other. I pressed my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"Aichi…"

My eyes snapped open and I yanked away, my face heating up and probably in a very deep shade of crimson. Kai-kun blinked a few times in surprise, but ended up covering his mouth with his hand and chuckling. How could I do something as awkward as this for God's sake! I felt like the biggest idiot on the surface of Earth. What was I thinking?

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry!"

But Kai-kun just smiled gently and ruffled through my hair. I don't know if he sees it the same way, but I can't get rid of the feeling that this has become a thing between the two of us. Then he lifted me up and sat me on his lap. My face reddened even more, though it wasn't really possible at this point and let out something like a shriek.

Kai-kun must think I'm a total freak.

"You always cheer me up, you know that? Even if I'm deep in thoughts, you always manage to make me laugh. Thanks, I'm grateful," he said, planting a kiss on my palm and embracing me tightly. The familiar scent of mint entered my nostrils again, making me feel gleeful as always when this smell is registered by my senses.

"Fellow Cardfighters! Do you want to show the word what you're made off? Do you want to get a special sneak peak on the new extension set? Then come and sign up for the Cardfight! Vanguard tournament held in Osaka this weekend!"

"Oh, look doesn't this sound cool? How about we go there next weekend?" I questioned, my eyes literally sparkling with the excitement. It has been such a long time I played in a tournament. I always was afraid and participated like in one shop tournament, only because Misaki-senpai dragged me to it, but since that day I always wanted to be in one again. I really enjoy to play other fighters and see the various clans and skills Vanguard has to offer.

"Yeah, so it's a date then. Our first date outside our town," Kai-kun replied. He's right, it's something really special since he and I haven't seen each other play before. I really am excited to see his Kagero deck. I mentally slapped myself, I wanted to ask him to play me today, damn it! I and my forgetfulness will bring to my grave soon. Then I glanced at my wristwatch to see it was already so late!

"Kai-kun, it's getting late if we want to make it to Card Capital we better hurry up!" I exclaimed, the feeling of euphoria leaving me and embarrassment jumping in, since the position Kai-kun and I were in, was in an objective side of view really odd. Will I ever get over my confident issues? Probably not, but being with Kai-kun makes me feel a whole lot better. Maybe it will rub off on my self-esteem, who knows, only time will tell.

"So you ready?" he asked after he locked the door and slid his house key into his pocket and we both made our way, hand in hand to our favorite card shop. We needed practice for the upcoming tournament. Perhaps we would finally fight each other after we would reach Card Capital.

Little did I know, that I wouldn't be participating in the Osaka tournament next weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N I'm sorry KaiSaki fans. I know I promised KaiSaki fanservice this chapter, but it was getting just too long. Hopefully ****it will work out ****next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, fifth chapter is up. Thank you all for those nice reviews. ^^**

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aichi's POV<span>**

I and Kai-kun walked down the street, me smiling happily, since it has been like forever I felt this amazing. I have never thought I could in such a short time develop such a strong bond with somebody. However, despite Kai-kun telling me sweet things and all there was still something bothering me. He just doesn't seem as happy as I am.

My smile grew wider as my sight caught the bright colorful sign of Card Capital. We entered the shop and the automatic sliding door closed behind us. I saw Misaki-senpai as always sitting behind the counter and a battle taking place on one of the tables. It was Miwa-kun and a classmate of mine, Ishida Naoki-kun.

"Welcome," Misaki-senpai said, looking away from the computer. I greeted her as well and made my way to Miwa-kun and Naoki-kun. The fight looked really intense with Miwa-kun having 3 damage, while Naoki-kun 4.

"I end my turn," Miwa-kun announced, waving at me. Just then I noticed Kai-kun wasn't here to watch the fight. I scanned the room to see Kai-kun, standing by the counter talking about something with Misaki-senpai. They seemed pretty close. I wonder how long they have known each other now.

"You're just too good, Miwa," Naoki said, revealing his sixth damage. Miwa-kun is really good with his Kagero deck. I smiled at them and stood up to walk over to Kai-kun and Misaki-senpai. I mean, what are those two talking about such a long time?

"Well, I don't know what to do now. Shin is leaving me alone with the shop the entire weekend and I'm really not able to watch it by myself and Miwa said he was busy as well, so he couldn't help me," Misaki-senpai exclaimed, sighing unhappily.

"How about you, Aichi? Do you have time next weekend?" Misaki-senpai asked, looking at me pleadingly. Poor, Misaki-senpai, I would love to help her, but I already made plans with Kai-kun for next weekend.

"Sorry, but I already have something."

"Well, I wouldn't mind, I mean, I have nothing going on next weekend," Kai-kun said. Misaki-senpai started thanking him, but what I was focused on was that he without a flinch basically cancelled our date in Osaka. I stepped a little aside and felt my heart pounding. What is this feeling? My hands started to get sweaty and now I couldn't bear to stand near Kai-kun.

"Aichi? Are you okay?" Misaki-senpai asked, looking at me worriedly. I didn't even look at her I just stared blankly in front of me.

"What about Osaka?" I whispered, feeling so childish for reminding Kai-kun because of it.

"What?" Kai-kun questioned, probably not hearing what I was saying.

"N-No! It's nothing! Look how time flies, I need to get back home!" I said, walking out of the shop, not turning around. I couldn't look at his emerald eyes, no, I couldn't, because I was scared what I would see in them. And then I started running. I wanted to be finally in my room, isolated from the rest of this world, since I was confused now, more than ever in my life.

"Onee-san! Dinner is ready, come down, mom did your favorite!" My little sister, Emi, yelled, knocking on my door room. I was curled up in my bed, trying to calm down. I wasn't crying, there was no reason to, but my chest still hurt.

"I'm not hungry right now, Emi."

"Umm… geez, I'll tell mom to leave you some in the fridge," Emi said, sighing. Emi was a good few years younger than me, but she always looked out for me. She was a good girl.

Suddenly I heard my phone ring and saw that it was Kai-kun. I was torn whenever I should answer it or not, but Kai-kun would be worried if I didn't pick up, so I pressed the green button and held the device to my ear to listen to Kai-kun's voice.

"Hey, are you okay? You just kind of stormed off today, you know? You made me worried," he said in a silent whisper. I smiled, but remained still.

"Aichi, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm. Sorry I made you worried, Kai-kun, I didn't mean to concern you."

"Well, how about we hang out tomorrow then?"

"Sure," I replied. Why does he act like nothing was wrong? Why didn't he even mention the tournament in Osaka? I know I'll have to confront him about it, because it can't go on like this anymore. And I should do it right now.

"Kai-kun?"

"Hmm? Is something up?"

"What about out trip to Osaka?" I asked and waited impatiently for his response. I heard no reply from him and started to be afraid that he might think of my as childish for acting like a kid.

"Sorry, Tokura seemed really upset, so I thought you wouldn't mind," Kai-kun said, explaining further, apologizing for forgetting. I sighed, maybe in frustration, maybe in relief, but at the end we talked it out and made up.

"Good night, Kai-kun," I said before hanging up and snuggling into my blanket with a satisfied grin on my face.

Everything was fine again and I hope it will stay this way.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been busy with school and, well, writer's block has been bothering me.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aichi's<span> POV<span>**

I looked at the calendar and let a deep and loud sign escape my mouth. I couldn't help it, but I felt really bumped about the cancelation of my and Kai-kun's trip to Osaka. I just sat on one of the Card Capital chairs and stared blankly at an on-going battle taking place on another table.

Kai-kun was standing at the counter and talking with Misaki-senpai about something again. I really wonder what they could possibly talk about for so long, I mean, I and Kai-kun perhaps don't even talk as nearly as much.

"Yo, Aichi, what about a fight?" Kai-kun asked, finally talking to me. I nodded happily and hurriedly took my deck out like I was scared something might get into the way that someone would get in the way. I have just recently been able to analyze Kai-kun's deck and I have to say he has a bunch of powerful guys on his side.

"Sta-."

Then suddenly a panic yell ripped everyone from their focus. My turned my head to the direction to see Misaki-senpai all covered with what looked like food, seems like this was sub-manager's doing.

"Misaki-senpai, are you okay?" I asked, concerned looking at her dirty shirt. She sighed and tried to wipe it clean with a tissue.

"Why don't you go up stairs and change?" Naoki-kun asked which surprised me, since I didn't know they know each other that well that Naoki-kun would know where she lives.

"I would love to, but Shin took the keys to the apartment with him."

I started to think, what we could possibly do to help her, but Kai-kun was faster and took off his jacket, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, handing it to Misaki-senpai. She grateful thanked him, running into the restroom to change. My heart started to pound again, but not with joy, no, it was the entire opposite.

"I better get back and change," Kai-kun said, standing half naked in the middle of Card Capital. Most female fighters kept staring at him, which made me more than jealous, not to mention it was my first time seeing him like this as well.

"Kai-kun, it's not very warm outside, I can get back and take you a new shirt," I said, which earned me an honest smile from Kai-kun and him handing me his apartment keys. He kissed my head as a thank you and I dashed away to his apartment.

Soon enough I arrived and unlocked the door to enter the apartment. I opened the door to his bedroom and made my way his dresser. I opened the wing of the closet and looked through his stuff to find a clean shirt. But as I pulled the shirt out I accidentally dropped a picture frame.

I sighed and picked it up looking at what could possibly be so precious that Kai-kun had to hide it in his closet. I turned it around and I gasped a little in pure shock. I blinked my eyes a few times to check if I wasn't going crazy, but no, this was real.

It was a picture of Misaki-senpai.

What the hell was this? What is going on? I held the frame firmly and stared at it. My hands eventually started to shake and my view started to get blurry. My eyes widened when I saw water drops on the glass surface of the frame. I touched my eyes and realized that it were tears, salty painful tears of sorrow.

I took a deep breath and clenched my fist. No, I wouldn't make a scene and I wouldn't shatter like I always did when something tough happened in my life. Not this time. I stood up, put the picture frame back into the closet and took Kai-kun's shirt along with me.

I walked silently and absently to Card Capital, feeling the pain in my chest with every step I made. I kept thinking what this was. It was confusing and really something, which made it hard for me to think. I soon saw Card Capital and wiped the last remaining tears from my eyes.

I entered and was greeted with all my friends. Kai-kun gave me a peck on the lips with a warm 'thank you' as he took his shirt and put it on. I got goosebumps and it felt like I could break into tears any minute.

"Umm, Kai-kun, I just got a call from my mom, I gotta go. I will call you later," I said, feeling the tears already rolling down my cheeks. I turned away and basically stormed out. I ran and ran and kept running until I was finally home and finally surrounded within the darkness of my room.

Hours passed by and I kept thinking what I should do. I was lost. Should I confront Kai-kun about it? Should I talk to Misaki-senpai about it? At the end I decided to call Misaki-senpai to check something very important.

"Hmm? Aichi? What's up?"

"Misaki-senpai, what did you tell Kai-kun the day you arranged the meeting with me?"

"Huh, where did that come from?"

"I know for certain that Kai-kun wasn't waiting for me by the way he reacted when he saw me."

"Umm, yeah, I texted him that I wanted to meet him at the backyard," Misaki-senpai responded. I see. So it was like this all this time. I'm such a fool. Kai-kun thought Misaki-senpai would finally reciprocate his feelings. He was waiting for her, that's why he seemed so mad when I showed my face instead of Misaki-senpai.

"Thanks, Misaki-senpai."

"Is something going on between you and Kai? Why are you suddenly asking such a question?"

"No, no, everything is fine. Thank you very much. I will see you tomorrow at the shop," I said, before hanging up and putting my phone to the side. So that's why he asked me out. That's why I kept having the feeling he was absent. That's why he treated me like a small child rather than a partner in the romantic sense.

And as on cue my phone started to ring with the caller being no other than Kai-kun.

"Aichi, why did you storm out like that today?"

"I'm sorry, Kai-kun, but there's something important I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, just go ahead. You can say, ask or tell me anything."

"Kai-kun… I want to break up."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N Man, I had the idea so well thought out in my head, but everything on paper ends up a little strange. I'm not really sure, if I'm going to be able to finish this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you very much for the reviews, it's nice to see people care about the story. :)  
><strong>

**Please enjoy. (And sorry for not updating, school has been really annoying this week.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kai's POV<span>**

"Kai-kun… I want to break up."

"What?" I asked my eyes wide. What is Aichi talking about? Where did this suddenly come from? I would have never imagined it, but my body started to shake and I was actually feeling stressed.

"It doesn't feel right when I'm with you, Kai-kun," she said, an odd sound following lead. Was she sulking? No, why would she, she's the one breaking up with me, isn't she?

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I have been in love with you for a long time, since middle school I believe. However, I have realized that perhaps I over-idolized our relationship from the start. I didn't want to let it come to me that you might have some flaws. You were perfect, perfect in every way and that is simply not true. I like you, but I let that first impression of you stay and I didn't allow anything to change it, but that's over now. I have freed myself from this veil of illusion and realized that what I feel is not love."

I tried to consume the amount of information Aichi had just told me and I had to say, this is something I wasn't really expecting. Every word still rang in my head and I thought about it. While she was head over heels in love with me, I was struggling with the fact _if_ I love her. And now when I fairly started to enjoy her company and feel her body heat next to mine, she just loses all interest in me? We have been together for how long? Three weeks or maybe a month? I got used to her presence and her harmonic voice whenever she would sweetly say my name.

"Kai-kun? Are you still there?"

"Ugh… Y-Yeah, I'm still here. Is it how you truly feel?" I asked to make everything clear and not to let any misunderstandings occur. I was still not sure, if I'm in love with this timid yet very intelligent girl or not, but one thing was for certain, I didn't want to break up with her.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to be half-hearted in this relationship. It wouldn't be fair towards you, Kai-kun. You're really a remarkable person, but I see you more like a friend rather than someone I love," she replied with a slightly shaky voice. What is this about? She wants to end it, so why does it sound like she's suffering while she's saying these words?

"If this is what you want, I agree. Let's break up."

"Can we still stay friends? The time we spent together was really precious to me and I wouldn't want to lose someone like you."

"Of course," I whispered and hung up. I threw my mobile device on the night stand and flopped down on my bed. I stared blankly at the ceiling, feeling a strange sensation in my inner body. I'm in love with Misaki, aren't I, so why does it feel wrong that I wouldn't be able to touch or kiss Aichi anymore?

I pressed a pillow on my face and figured maybe this is for the best. As she said, she wouldn't want to be half-hearted in this relationship and that it would be unfair towards me. Funny though, I was like this the entire time we were a couple. The whole time I was silently sulking that Misaki wouldn't feel the same, and yet I still touched Aichi's soft skin and kissed her with such a burning passion.

_It's better this way. _

**Aichi's POV**

I listened to beeping sound signalizing that Kai-kun had already hung up. I sighed and wiped the salty tears from my cheeks. I mentally patted myself on the back, since this was the first time I had ever lied to someone. And surprisingly I did pretty well from the sound of it Kai-kun had no idea that everything I said was a big fat lie.

_Or maybe he just doesn't care. _

I didn't want to do it. I really didn't, but it was the right thing to do and I shouldn't be involved with someone who is in love with someone else. It would be like taking advantage of him and I would never do that on purpose. To just abuse someone's situation for my own benefit is just simply selfish.

"Nee-chan, come on! Mom is waiting for you!" Emi said, knocking on my door. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror to see if all my tears already dried up, since I wouldn't want my little sister to see me cry. She would unnecessarily make a fuss over it and I always hate it when I cause people the trouble of worrying about me.

I opened the door and made my way to the bathroom, where my mother, Shizuka was already waiting with scissors in her hand. I sat down on the wooden chair Emi brought along and let my mom look at me hair.

"Are you sure you want to cut your hair, Aichi-chan? It had taken quite awhile for them to grow this long," my mom said, brushing through my long silky hair. I took a string in my hand and remembered why I wanted to have long hair in the first place. When I first took notice of Kai-kun, my hair was shoulders long. And as time passed by, I developed that crush on him. Then somewhere along the lines I caught up that Kai-kun supposedly liked girls with long hair, therefore I let them grow and didn't cut them ever since.

But now it's over.

And I don't want to have them anymore. I don't what to have a constant reminder that I'm, no, I was in love with him. In order to move on I can't have something on me, which was there only because he could possibly like it. And funny enough, Misaki-senpai had short hair, so the rumors really lacked on verity. However, I'm not cutting my hair, because I want to be more like Misaki-senpai. I want to cut them off in hopes that if I change my outside, the feelings inside might go away. I haven't been with Kai-kun that long that this little break up could shatter me. I wasn't that weak girl I was. During the passing years of my life I have got stronger and bit by bit got rid of my shyness. I'm not confident, I'm far from that, but I'm getting there and I'm sure one day, I'll reach the end.

"Yes, I want you to cut them off."

And with that, the sharp scissors cut my hair down with one swift motion.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N Okay, I know, nothing much happened, but I just thought about showing the character's emotions more. I have a prolonged weekend (no school, yay!), so I'll try to write another chapter before Tuesday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know what I'm doing with this story. School really sucked all the creativity out of me.**

**Please enjoy? (Hope you can.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aichi's POV<span>**

"How is this possible?" I said, looking into the mirror in the bathroom examining the circles under my eyes. It has been already a week and a half, but I still cry myself into my sleep. Why did it hit me so hard, when the truth is that we haven't been together for that long?

Things between me and Kai-kun had been quite all right, or at least it looked like that from his view. He didn't seem nervous nor awkward when we ended up alone somewhere. I ended it and I'm well aware where his true feelings are, but I can't help but feel upset that he acts like we have never been together.

"Bye mom, bye Emi, I'm going to Card Capital now," I said, closing the front door behind me. It was a nice day, but as hard as I tried, I really couldn't enjoy the nice weather. But I figured it would do me some good if I would be around my friends and do what I love, Vanguard. Vanguard was always there for me. Not to mention my most treasured card Blaster Blade helped me through so many difficult situations in life.

"Yo, Aichi!" The cheerful voice of Ishida Naoki called. I turned around and even if my mind was at the edge of shattering, seeing a familiar face with such an honest smile made me want to smile too.

"Hi, Naoki-kun."

"Aichi! You cut your hair?!" Naoki-kun asked shocked, looking at me from various ankles to confirm that my hair was really shorter.

"Umm, yeah it was getting heavy," I said in a joking manner, or at least I tried to.

"It suits ya! It gets the you-look-good Ishida stamp! But now to more important stuff, you're heading to Card Capital too, right?"

I nodded and we both started to chat about how school has been annoying recently. Well, he talked most of the time, I just listened. I don't even remember how we became friends in the first place. He's energetic and happy all the time and me? Beside my shyness, I'm the exact opposite of him. However, I'm happy I have someone like him around.

"Welcome," Misaki-senpai said in her monotone voice as always. I scanned the room and sure enough I saw Kai-kun fighting Miwa-kun at one of the stand tables. I clenched my fist, why am I so confused while he's peacefully playing Vanguard? Why am I still in love with him, if I know I don't mean anything to him?

"Oi, Aichi, didn't see ya coming in!" Miwa-kun waved, gesturing for me to come closer to him and Kai-kun. I gulped and almost in a snail pace made my way to Kai-kun and Miwa-kun. Kai-kun looked at me, but I avoided his emerald hues at any cost. I can't look him in the eyes, I just can't do it.

"Hey, Aichi…"

"Y-Yes?!" I jumped up a little, at the sound of his voice saying my name. It felt embarrassing that I let my emotion come out so easily, but I couldn't keep a cold head, not when it came to Kai-kun. I slowly looked up to see him glare at me?

"Come with me," He said in a strict voice, grabbing my wrists and pulling me out of the card shop with him. I heard Miwa-kun and Ishida-kun call after me and Kai-kun, but Kai-kun just ignored them, guiding me in a forceful manner into an unknown direction.

"Kai-kun, what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing my wrist when he finally released it.

"Mind telling me what is going on?"

Heh? What is he talking about? I raised an eyebrow and questionably looked at him with my blue eyes. He crossed his arm on his chest and I swear even his eye twitched a little. Did I do something wrong or something to upset him?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you lying to me? Why won't you tell me? Do you dislike me that much?"

Kai started to blabber some nonsense about me hating him and all that kind of things. I looked at him and saw that sad sparkle in his eyes.

"I really don't know what you're saying, but I don't hate you, Kai-kun, actually a see in you a very good friend," I said, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"So why are you avoiding me? Why does it look like you would cry any minute when you look at me? Can I remind you that you broke up with me?!" Kai-kun said, his voice getting angrier and angrier.

Could this mean, he did notice? Could this mean he wasn't saying anything, because he thought I didn't want to talk to him? Perhaps, he cares more for me than I know. However, this doesn't change anything. We broke up and there's no romantic relationship between us anymore. There's only one way to explain this to him.

I need to lie to him.

Again.

"Kai-kun, the truth is I was just being afraid, afraid that you would want to avoid me for breaking up with you. I felt guilty for doing it through the phone and not face to face. You're someone very dear to me and I just thought that avoiding you would make you feel better."

However, instead of yelling at me Kai-kun started to smile and put his hand on my head to ruffle through my hair. It feels different now that my hair is short. Sounds silly, I know, but even his touch is now different from the times before.

"You silly girl, always worrying about others. It's fine. You don't have to feel bad or guilty for anything you did. Remember, that no matter what we'll be always friends. Now, will you give me a smile?"

I looked at him and my mouth corners raised up. Yeah, I definitely love this man and I will, by all means, make him happy and get him what he deserves.

"By the way I really like your new haircut."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N I hope you aren't angry with me for writing such a confusing/odd chapter. I would feel guilty if I didn't write anything at all. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, honestly, I don't really know what to do with this anymore. **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aichi's POV<span>**

"Aichi, Nee-san, dinner is ready!" Emi called me from downstairs, ripping me out of my thoughts. After Kai-kun confronted me about my odd behavior I found out that he cared about me more than I knew. I was happy, joyful even, but I also realized I had to mask my true feelings better. I can't keep this going on and make Kai-kun worry about me.

I turned off my computer and made my way to the dining room. It has taken a great amount of my free time, but after sorting out my thoughts, I came to a conclusion. I love him. I love him so much that I can barely bear it. However, I'm not the one who can make him happy, Misaki-senpai is the only one who's able to bring him happiness. So, if I truly love him, I have to get him what he deserves, even though it could mean that I would no longer be anything other than a friend. Man, this sounds like it was taken from a bad anime…

"Aichi-chan, what have you been doing in your room the whole day?" My mom asked with a worried expression on her face. She probably wonders why I haven't gone to Card Capital today. Poor mom, since the time I got bullied in primary school she's always concerned about me. I really hate it when I see that expression on her face, it makes me somehow even feel guilty.

"Just planning something for Kai-kun."

"Oh? Are things going on well between you and Toshiki-kun?" When I heard that question I almost chocked on my food. Oh yeah, I was too busy with my own 'despairing' I forgot to tell mom and Emi about my break-up with Kai-kun.

"Actually… I and Kai-kun broke up like two weeks ago," I admitted, waiting for the wave of 'are-you-okay' and 'how-do-you-feel' questions to come. Everything seemed like it froze and my sister and mother just stared at me, wide eyed.

"How did it happen?"

"It just wasn't really clicking. I like and respect Kai-kun very much, but I think it is better when we're just friends," I replied, starting to feel a little uncomfortable how Emi and mom stared at me. I just started to ramble on and eventually they dropped it.

It's always like that. I can't tell you how many people asked me if I was okay. Misaki-senpai and Miwa-kun literally kept pestering me about it. And of course, everyone thought it was all Kai-kun's fault. It took a lot of explaining, but everything was going slowly back to normal, which is an enormous relief, since I wouldn't handle any additional drama right now.

"So what are you planning for Kai-san?" Emi asked, sipping her tea silently.

"Just a little surprise as an apology. Do you understand?"

It's really interesting how easy it is to lie. I was always against it, but what could I possible say in a situation like this. Should I have just walked to everyone and say 'well, I dumped him, because he's in love with someone else'? No, this is for the good of all.

...

I was standing in front the events pin wall in our school and was looking through the upcoming festivals and such. I actually feel happy that I'm able to help Kai-kun out. I would talk with him about this to plan all the things necessary, but then he would know that I know about this crush on Misaki-senpai. So much trouble, I can barely take it all in.

I can do this. I have never been the romantic type, but I think if I do it right, Misaki-senpai will just have to go out with Kai-kun. And as my mind was working I noticed a colorful flyer on wall, saying that there were going to be the fall harvest celebration. Well, isn't it convenient then?

The fall celebrations are every year always the most cheerful. I have totally forgotten about them this year. And like every year there are going to be fireworks as well! A million of shinning lights, dipping the dark night sky into a sea of colors.

"Aichi? What are you doing here?" I heard a female voice call me. I almost jumped up, but sighed in relief to see that it was just Asaka-san. She looked at me questionably and I just laughed nervously.

"Just planning something."

"I meant to ask you this earlier, but how are you doing? Are you handling the break up well?" She asked the familiar concerned expression on her face. It makes me really happy that people care about my feelings, even people I have met not that long ago, but talking about it won't heal the wounds, in my case it will just make it worse.

"I'm fine. I was the one breaking up with him after all. I just think he and I aren't the right fit. I like Kai-kun very much and it I'm glad we're able to stay friends. That's why I'm planning this to make him hap-," I stopped in the middle of the sentence, mentally slapping myself to reveal this to Asaka-san.

"I see. Tell me you aren't really pulling this."

Heh?

"What are you talking about, Asaka-san?" I asked, looking at her. She seemed angry? He eyes were closed, she crossed her arms on her chest and she started to tap her foot. Did I say something wrong?

"You're still in love with him aren't you?"

"N-No, how did you come to that idea? I broke up with him remember?" I exclaimed, trying to push this topic aside. How did she figure it out? I tried my hardest to mask my feelings, how come she saw so easily through them?

"I do remember. But you know Aichi from my own experience I'm telling you that doing this won't make you feel better. It will make you miserable."

"I'm telling you I'm not in love with him!" I said, like I was trying to force it not only into Asaka-san, but also into myself. I felt my guard shatter and my eyes watering. It hurts, but... this is the right thing to do. I have to do this, because this is how it is supposed to be.

"It's all right. Everything will be fine," Asaka-san said, embracing me as I started to uncontrollably sob on her shoulder.

_Yeah, everything will be fine._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N Okay, people I have been trying to add the KaiSaki as soon as possible, but it just never works out. Maybe in the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm back!**

**Please enjoy, I wouldn't know what to blabber about at the beginning of the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Narrative POV<span>**

Sendou Aichi and Narumi Asaka were sitting in a nearby cardfight café, Asaka sipping peacefully from her coffee cup and Aichi with an almost inhuman thinking expression.

"What shall I do?" The bluenette wondered her hand on her chin in a thinking manner. Aichi was sitting in the café with Asaka, because she needed help preparing the 'date' for Kai-kun and Misaki-senpai. After hours of persuading (and begging) she finally made Asaka promise not to tell a living soul what she was up to. Asaka didn't approve of it and after giving Aichi a lecture how it will heavily backfire on her she agreed to her terms.

"Well, you mentioned the festival the other day, so I would say meeting up at the old shrine should be a good idea. You know not many people come around there, so you would also solve the privacy issue," Asaka suggested, still doubting Aichi's decision. That poor girl believed it would bring her happiness, if she would help the man she loves to get together with his love interest, who, get this, isn't her.

"That's a great idea, Asaka-san!" Aichi chirped, feeling like happy that she wasn't in this mess alone. Asaka just sighed. Aichi is as old as her and she still has no clue how to deal with her own feelings.

Aichi scribbled something down on a piece of paper and wrote little notes next to it. She was really trying her very hardest to make have everything prepared. She wouldn't screw this up, she was doing this for Kai-kun after all.

"So, everything's prepared now. What do you think Asaka-san? Will this work out in our favor?"

"I suppose so, but Aichi I really can't help but to ask you again. Are you sure you want to do this? Are you certain that you'll be okay if the plan works out and Kai starts going out with Misaki-senpai?" Asaka asked, still concerned for her friend.

However, Aichi was sure. She wanted nothing else than for Kai-kun to be happy and get what he desires.

"Yes, I'm definitely sure."

…

It was the day of the festival. The crowd was cheering and the lights were bright as the shining stars in the dark sky. People old and young gathered at the stands and enjoyed all kinds of delicious food with the people they treasured the most.

"Why did you drag me here again?" Kai questioned, being pulled to various stands by his blonde friend, Miwa Taishi. The brunette couldn't help but be glad that he let himself be convinced to attend this little festival. The smiling faces and sparkling eyes made him want to smile too.

Kai couldn't help but wonder if Aichi was there by any chance. As much as he didn't like it, his mind was lately consumed with thoughts about the bluenette. The last time they had an actual conversation was when he confronted her about her odd behavior. Since their break up Aichi was acting strange, even now something seemed of, despite her turning back to normal again.

"Aichi-chan! What a surprise!" Miwa yelled out, pulling Kai over to the bluenette who was waving at them with a wide smile. Kai couldn't take his eyes off of her. How her smile looked so honest and the way she waved at them was so pleasing to look at.

"Isn't Aichi suiting the short hair better now?" Miwa said, coming closer and closer to Aichi with Kai right behind him.

"Yeah… it is…"

"Yo, Aichi, whatcha doing here alone? I thought you would come here with a friend," Miwa questioned, scanning Aichi curiously.

"Actually I went here with Asaka-san, but Ren-san 'borrowed' her so I just told her we would see each other tomorrow," Aichi explained, earning understanding notes from Miwa and Kai.

"So you wanna tag along? I don't think you should be running around alone ya know?"

"Sure, if Kai-kun doesn't mind me crushing in in your little trip," Aichi said in a little teasing manner a light pink blush on her cheeks. Kai gulped and nervously looked at Aichi. What the hell was going on? Why isn't he able to think about her? Wasn't he supposed to be in love with Misaki?

"It's okay, I guess."

"So Kai's on board, let's have some fun!" Miwa exclaimed, taking Kai and Aichi to various places, trying everything around them. Aichi had a lot of fun and Kai as well. Aichi seemed all right now, but he was not feeling really good now. He was feeling confused, uncertain. Kai never liked to over-think things, but when he had a free minute his mind was like a wild whirlwind, his thoughts swirling chaotically around one thought clashing into another.

When the trio passed a little stand with bracelets, the brunette noticed a very interesting looking one with clear and pure white stone or maybe crystals. Anyhow, the look on the sparkly piece of jewelry made him think of Aichi. He thought maybe he should buy her one, since when they were together he didn't do anything to spoil her, to make her feel loved. When Aichi and Miwa weren't looking he sneaked away to the stand.

"Can I have this one please?"

"Oh, what a nice choice, sir! Is it for your girlfriend?" The sellswoman asked dreamily, handing Kai the bracelet with a smile. Kai just handed over the money and took it from her without responding. He had no obligation whatsoever to tell total strangers personal things like that. But her question made him wonder. Weren't boys supposed to buy presents only for their girlfriends? Hm…

When he returned to Miwa, he noticed that Aichi was gone. Where did she go?

"Where's Aichi?"

"She said she needed to use the restroom. She said she would catch up with us later," Miwa responded. Kai nodded and looked at the bracelet in his hand. He grinned, Aichi will definitely like this. However, before he dug deeper in the thought, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He slid it out of his pocket and checked the sender.

It was Aichi.

_Kai-kun can you come meet me at the top of the shrine?_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUN! A cliffie! (Sorry... I'm a little hyped, since the new episode will be in a few hours.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. I'm back with a decent (?) chapter. **

**Please enjoy. (Note: I decided to give RenSaka a bit love, since it's my second favorite pairing.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Narrative<span> POV**

Kai walked up the long stairs until he reached the top of the shrine and he looked around to find that blue haired girl, who ordered him up here. But the brunette was wondering, why did Aichi ask him to go up this way anyway? Why go through all the trouble if she could just tell him right away what she had on her heart.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" The voice of Tokura Misaki echoed from behind Kai, catching his attention. He spun around, surprised to see the lilac haired girl present at an unusual place like this. Suddenly something in Kai's mind clicked and he realized that he became a victim of a match-up attempt.

_"__What the hell, Aichi!"_

...

"Heee, this sure was a lot of work," Aichi sighed, stretching her arms to relax her sore muscles. She had sent the messages to Kai-kun and Misaki-senpai and now she would only have to wait for the results to come in. She expected as much for her two friends to realize by now that all of this was a part of her plan, but oh well, they will be happy she did this, won't they?

"Aichi! We're here!" A waving Asaka drew Aichi's attention to her. Aichi smiled brightly and jogged towards the couple.

"Aichi-chan, what are you doing here? Didn't you say you had something to do?" Ren asked, obviously clueless about all the events happening recently.

"I just finished. I just gave a friend... a shirt of mine. I liked it, but I just don't think it was the right fit for me. It will suit her way more than me," Aichi slammed in the first lie she could think of. Asaka just chuckled at the silliness, but Ren surprisingly kept a straight face.

"Oh? But Aichi-chan, did you give your friend the shirt only because it wasn't fitting you?"

"Well, there's not really a point in keeping a shirt like that, is there? I mean, yeah, I liked the shirt very much, but I would never wear it, would I?" Aichi said, not understanding what Ren was getting on.

"I don't know... You can always make adjustments to make the shirt a better fit for you. You don't have to throw it away. I know that I would never ever give someone my favourite shirt," Ren exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Asaka's waist.

"I would never throw mine away either, Aichi," Asaka added, snuggling closer to Ren.

"But I mean... isn't it better to give it to someone who it will fit perfectly?" Aichi asked, an unknown feeling spreading inside her body. Would it change anything if she would have just openly talked with Kai-kun about his crush on Misaki-senpai? Was there a chance for their relationship after all?

"Some shirts are worth it, Aichi-chan."

"You're... right!" Aichi almost yelled out at the sudden realization. Why didn't she think of this sooner? Their relationship was maybe a little crooked, but she would be lying if she would say there was no romance between them at all. It was wrong to break up with him. It was wrong to keep silent about the issue when they were still together. It was wrong to want to match him up with Misaki-senpai!

"I gotta go!" Aichi exclaimed, whilst running into the direction she knew Kai-kun and Misaki-senpai were.

"You knew about this all along, didn't you, Ren-sama," Asaka asked, smiling at the redhead.

"Yeah, I did actually," Ren admitted, saying it with such a casual voice that it really took Asaka by surprise.

"But how did you know?" Asaka questioned, getting really curious about how Ren found out about Aichi's plans and true feelings. Since it looked like none of Aichi's other friends really noticed how she was feeling except her that is and obviously Ren-sama for that matter.

"I wouldn't know if it weren't for you, you know?"

"Huh? How so?"

"I still remember how you once tried to do the same for me. I think it was Tatsunagi Suiko who you wanted to hook me up with," Ren said, thinking if it was really Suiko. It was so long ago, Ren just doesn't remember that kind of stuff. Asaka's cheeks turned red at the mention of Suiko. She still recalled how it went down back then. It was almost identical with Aichi and Kai's current situation.

Asaka was just like Aichi in love with an older student, in this case, Ren. The only difference was that Asaka and Ren hadn't gone out once back then. Asaka noticed Ren being overly nice with a classmate of his, which went by the name Suiko. Since Asaka didn't have high hopes in getting in a relationship with Ren, she came up with a plan to get Ren and Suiko together. Of course, that totally backfired and lead to a broken heart. And after the turn of very complicated events, Ren found out about Asaka's true affections and everything ended up more or less in a happy end.

"I see... but why haven't you said anything earlier?"

"Well, I didn't want to interfere in other people's relationships, but I grew to like Aichi-chan. I don't want her to suffer as much as you did, Asaka-chan. But there's something else. Back then I wasn't in love with Suiko, but judging by Kai's behaviour around Misa-Q, I doubt it will be as easy as it was with us. It might even end up in a rejection, a real rejection, from Kai's side."

"And you think it was a good idea to make her run after him just now? It might lead to catastrophic consequences."

"I have honestly no idea. I just did what my stomach told me to do. And on the topic of stomach, let's get some food!" Ren said happily, dragging Asaka to the stand with food goods.

_"Oh, Ren-sama..."_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N Well, the story is getting weirder and weirder, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the late update. The holidays have been a really busy time for me.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Narrative POV<span>**

"I can make it. It's not too late," Aichi whispered, running, a branch cracking under her feet every now and then. She felt the cold air on her face, but she kept running, she kept reaching out for the man she loved.

Aichi had been a fool, Ren made her realized that. Instead of working and just trying to make things better, she gave up. She had been always like that. The bluenette didn't want problems in her life, she just wanted it to be simple without any trouble. However, that's not how life works. Without problems or trouble, you can't find what you truly desire and can't have a fulfilled life.

And what Aichi desired the most was Kai.

…

Kai was feeling irritated and mad at the same time. What was Aichi thinking? How did she even found out about his crush? Or is she just trying to get him together with someone to make up the break-up the two of them went though?

"Kai, are you okay? You seem concerned about something," Misaki asked with her a worried expression on her face. Kai shook it off and looked at his classmate. Her blue eyes sparkled in the night, reflecting the glow from the full moon above them. Kai once more realized that this was a one time chance. This could be the opportunity he was waiting for. He was in love with Misaki, yes, not Aichi, but with Misaki. Right.

"I'm fine."

"Shouldn't we head back? I mean, Aichi asked me to come up here, but I don't see her anywhere," Misaki exclaimed, ready to leave the shrine.

"Wait," Kai whispered, getting a hold of her wrist, preventing her from leaving. Misaki looked certainly surprised, but looked at Kai who hid his eyes under his bangs. Misaki noticed Kai acting strange and weird lately. She and Miwa discussed it many of times, but the blonde always convinced her it was just a temporary thing. Misaki believed it at first, but as the weeks passed by Kai was still really acting out of character.

Before Misaki could react, Kai cupped her face and pressed his lips on hers. Misaki's eyes grew wide. She was shocked, surprised, but most of all confused. What the hell is Kai doing? Was this the reason he was acting so strange? Might this be the reason Aichi broke up with him? Could the bluenette somehow have found out about this?

After several seconds Kai pulled away, looking anywhere but her. Misaki could tell he was embarrassed and ashamed to have forced a kiss on her. Kai was her friend, she never thought that they could actually be romantically involved, but now it didn't seem like a bad idea. They were very similar in terms of behavior. They weren't easily distracted and always tried to keep a cool and calm mind in any situation. They similarity also reflected in their cardfighting. Unlike Morikawa and Naoki, who plenty of times believed in their cards and their luck, they always thought of a strategy, trying to find the most suitable way to win a fight. Perhaps her soulmate was there all along.

"Kai…," She said, turning his face back to her. She smiled warmly at him and she was nicely surprised when he returned it. She leaned in to kiss him once more, but Kai stopped and looked curiously at something from behind her.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, I just thought I saw something behind the bushes," Kai replied, smiling gently and caressing her cheek. "Let's go further up. The sight of the fireworks is even more beautiful if we get to the top," Kai added, taking her hand and leading her to the spot he was referring to.

And without him noticing, the blue bracelet fell off his pocket into the dirt.

…

Aichi wiped away her tears as she slid down the tree trunk she was leaning onto. It was like the universe was playing evil tricks on her. She had to arrive at the very moment they were about to kiss. She had to see all of it. Every kind gesture and that happy glow in Kai-kun's emerald eyes. She leaned against the tree she hid behind and thought, what she was supposed to do now.

"I guess, it's better that way. Kai-kun will now be happy with Misaki-senpai."

What was she expecting anyway? That she would catch him on time, declare her feelings and he would just without any questions welcome her with open arms? The bluenette felt her body still shake and tremble in shock.

Salty tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat alone in the darkness without anyone to help her. She just let herself fall in on the ground and wished the pain from her heart to vanish, to go away and never come back.

_"Please, make it go away."_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N Umm, see ya next time?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holidays are over. :( School will be starting soon again...**

**Enjoy the last days with this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Narrative POV<span>**

"It will be fine, Aichi," Asaka's soft voice whispered, comforting her friend. Aichi was still devastated from what she witnessed the other day. She had been avoiding Kai-kun and Misaki-senpai as much as possible. The bluenette didn't even visit Card Capital anymore, she just walked home right after school or dropped by the Asteroid headquarters. Ren, Asaka and Tetsu always welcomed her with a smile.

"I think I'm already feeling better. I mean, this is how it is supposed to be, right?" Aichi replied to Asaka's soothing words. Aichi still felt the tears of pain and sorrow stream down her face, but she was convinced this was the truth. This was the only way she could accept it, not that it was her missed chance, but that the universe wanted it to happen exactly like this.

Asaka sighed. Despite this making Aichi feel better, she didn't like it one bit that the bluenette thought of this that way. She couldn't ask anyone for help, because everyone would know Aichi still held feelings for Kai and as for Ren, he was just goofing around like always. He had his wise moments, but those times were rare like the RRRs in booster packs.

"Good that I'm catching all of you," Tetsu said, as the mechanical sliding door behind him closed. The three cardfighters gave him a questioning look, but he just held up a colourful flyer in his hand. Aichi raised her eyebrow, curious as what Tetsu had to tell them all.

"Ooh! A tournament at Card Capital for the Regionals? Sounds awesome, but we already have a team, Tetsu!" Ren exclaimed, ripping the paper out of his friend's hand.

"Actually, I wanted to show it Aichi, since she might be interested. I believe, Kai and the others said they would attend, so you might want to give it a try."

"Wow, that sounds great, Tetsu! I will definitely sign up!" Aichi replied cheerfully, the sparkle in her eyes returning and an honest smile decorating her face for the first time in a very long time. Asaka glanced happily at Ren and the couple nodded respectfully to Tetsu, since he was the first one to cheer Aichi up in a long shot.

...

Sure enough the day of the tournament arrived soon enough with plenty of people gathering in Card Capital, smiling, laughing and fixing their decks for the upcoming, match-ups. Aichi nervously gulped as this was the first time signing up for a tournament of this calibre. As she shook and trembled in fear a hand tapped her on the shoulder at the soothing voice of Asaka's encouraged her to keep her cool.

"Have you seen Kai already?" Ren butted in, looking around for the brunette friend of his. Aichi just shook her head and frankly she was happy that she hadn't run into him yet. She wanted to prolong their clash as long as possible. And Misaki-senpai would definitely question her along with her other friends, why she hasn't been around lately and spending her time so isolated from the others.

"Speak of the devil," Asaka exclaimed as the sliding door opened, revealing Aichi's friends, including Misaki-senpai and Kai-kun, who were holding hands. As Aichi saw Kai-kun's happy smile, she felt her body freeze inch by inch. She couldn't move and the more when all of them strode to her with the speed of light. What followed was a mountain of questions falling down on her, mostly about her sudden disappearance from the card shop.

"You see... School has been really tiring for me and Asaka-san always invited to the Foo Fighter's headquarters, so I thought it couldn't hurt," she lied, smiling nervously as she sweat dropped, since her friends just gave her the 'we-don't-buy-it' glare.

Without anyone noticing, Kai glanced at Aichi. He had been happy, really happy with Misaki. They spent plenty of quality time together and Kai felt like a little kid, when he got his so long desired wish come true. However, something bugged him. And that something was involved with Aichi, or so he believed. Looking at the bluenette made him feel a strange tickling in his stomach. Guilt? Longing? Love?

"Are you all right, Kai?" Misaki questioned, squeezing his hand in a comforting manner. He just gently smiled at her and nodded. Yeah, he is just over-thinking things, Kai thought. He was convinced it was nothing of great importance.

"Hey, what's up with Aichi," The blond Kagero player asked Asaka, who with Ren in a corner of the shop. Asaka looked at him with her blue orbs and raised an eyebrow, trying to persuade him nothing was wrong with Aichi, despite her burning desire to choke Kai was intensely boiling inside of her.

"Aichi-chan is confused!" Ren blurted out, earning a damn hard hit on his head from Asaka. Miwa gazed towards the bluenette at his other friends and nodded understandingly.

"She still loves him, huh?"

"You knew?" Asaka asked a little bit surprised that the usually cheerful and goofy boy took notice of something like this. Miwa nodded again, confirming it, his smile changing into a little frown, since he himself was also in love with a girl, who was now out of reach.

"Onee-chan suspected this too, but I easily convinced her it was just her imagination."

"And why would you do that, you moron?"

"Because of the same reason Aichi-chan gave up on Kai. I want Onee-chan to be happy and if Kai means happiness to her, so be it."

"You. Are. Both. So. Unbelievably. Stupid!" Asaka said, hitting the blonde on his head. Miwa just yelped out it pain, holding the injured spot on his skull.

"Why would you say that?"

However, before Asaka could respond, the manager already called all the participants in and explained the rules, fighting order and match-ups. He also mentioned the top four players would be able to represent Card Capital at the Regional qualifier. A wave of whispers and giggles broke out among the cardfighters as each of them wanted to fight among the best.

"Come on! Let's start this off," Shin said, showing the first match-ups.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N Okay, things are heating up! Who will form the team, which will compete at Regionals? **


End file.
